


I Wanna Be Wrapped Up in Love

by NobodyBreaksMyHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Background Relationships, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Besotted Ben, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Determined Rey, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Kaydel is Ben's younger sister, Leia is a widow, Light Angst, Luke is in love with bakery owner Mara, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Poe is Ben's adoptive younger brother, Secret Identity, Soft Ben Solo, Stubborn Rey, Tabloid Reporter Rey, falling in love fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyBreaksMyHeart/pseuds/NobodyBreaksMyHeart
Summary: Rey Niima is one of the best tabloid reporters at the Jakku Gazette, which is infamous for its celebrity gossip that may or may not be based on fact. Career focused and independent, it had been years since Rey was in a long term relationship let alone went on a date. While she makes just enough money to get by, the potential of a big promotion has her salivating. All she needed to do was be the first to write what would most likely be the story of the decade since it involved a member of the elusive Organa-Solo family. It would be just as easy to research and write as all the other stories Rey had done over the years. Absolutely nothing and no one would take away her focus.Right?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21
Collections: Reylo Christmas Hallmark AU Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the [Reylo Hallmark Christmas Collection <3](https://twitter.com/HallmarkReylo). It is based on one of my all time favorite Hallmark Christmas movies called Snow Bride. (The main character’s love interest in the movie is named Ben lol) The title is from the song played at the end of the movie called [Wrapped Up In Love by Marla Morris](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxEW8coo0Jw). I'm going to try to keep the angst minimal all while adding in some holiday fluff and cheese that Hallmark movies are known for =P

Beautiful moodboard by [NChubik](https://twitter.com/NChubik) on Twitter <3  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~

Rey let out a frustrated cry then hit her dashboard. This was the third time she'd attempted starting her car after sliding off the icy road into a ditch. She was on the last leg of a whirlwind trip to the lakeside community of Naboo where many celebrities vacationed for the holidays. The only reason Rey was traveling there for the first time in her life was for the chance to be the first to write what would easily be the story of the year. Someone in the extremely private, paparazzi evading Organa-Solo family was getting engaged soon. If Rey was the first to write the story, her sleazy boss Unkar Plutt had promised a big promotion.   
  
Her phone died when she was in the middle of a conversation with her assistant Tallie who was frantically trying to find a place for her to stay which was proving to be difficult two weeks out from Christmas. Earlier, Rey had run an errand for her best friend Rose right after going to the gym. She was heading home when Tallie called to tell her the Organa-Solos had arrived at their Naboo estate early. Not only that, but Rey's rival Ted was already there in Naboo along with a slew of other tabloid reporters chasing the same story. So Rey made the rash decision to drive straight to Naboo without even bothering to stop by her apartment to change or pack which she now regretted.  
  
But despite being highly annoyed by her current situation, Rey was nothing if not determined and resourceful. She eyeballed Rose's freshly altered wedding gown hanging in the back that she'd picked up from the seamstress earlier as one of her many duties as Maid of Honor. It was a billowy white monstrosity that Rose said made her look and feel like meringue exploded. It was one of those dresses that had gone through many alterations as it had been passed down from generation to generation and Rose was the shortest member of the family to inherit it. It came with a red stole and right now was Rey's only option for getting any kind of protection from the cold since she was only wearing a tank top and shorts from her time at the gym.   
  
"Sorry Rose," Rey muttered as she climbed into the backseat and unzipped the dress bag.   
  
She quickly pulled the dress on and wrapped the stole tightly around herself. It helped a little bit, but definitely wouldn't keep her warm if she stayed there overnight. The sun hadn't gone down yet, so Rey could still see a few feet through the thick flurry of snowflakes. Naboo was only fifteen miles away so Rey hoped to find a cabin somewhere nearby to wait out the storm or in the very least, use a phone.  
  
After a few minutes of looking around in every direction, she finally saw a light in the close distance. She left the safety and minimal warmth of her car and shoved the keys in her pocket before beginning her journey towards the light. Walking in such a poofy skirt was proving to be difficult. Her entire body was going numb and her teeth were chattering involuntarily by the time a log cabin came into view. There was smoke curling out of the chimney and all the lights were on inside. An old red pick up truck was parked on the driveway. Rey was so focused on how warm and cozy it looked that she didn’t notice the sudden drop in front of her. Next thing she knew she was rolling, rolling, rolling downhill through the snow.  
  
When she finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, she had a massive headache and couldn't move because her limbs were frozen. Rey was positive she would freeze to death. There was no way whoever was inside would come outside when the weather was like this. She heard a dog barking in the distance then a few moments later, a shadow fell across her. She could hear someone talking, but couldn’t make out the words for the ringing in her ears.  
  
Next thing she knew, she was being lifted up and carried into the warmth and bright light of the cabin. When she had regained feeling and her eyesight was no longer fuzzy, she took in her surroundings. She was laying on a soft couch across from a fireplace where a large fire was going. There was a heavy blanket on top of her and a big, scruffy brown dog ran over with it's tail wagging. He started licking her face and Rey laughed as she reached out to pet him.   
  
“Chewie! Off!”  
  
Chewie ran over to a large dog bed in the corner and laid his head down on his front paws, tail still wagging. Someone walked into the room carrying a tray loaded down with various mugs and Rey's eyes widened. Despite the mustache and small beard on his chin, there was no mistaking who it was. Benjamin Organa-Solo. Son of the late and beloved Senator Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo who's family was royalty from overseas. Benjamin Organa-Solo. The man who'd gone missing for five years after breaking off his engagement with his high school sweetheart and long term girlfriend super model Bazine Netal.   
  
In all of Rey's research, she'd only ever seen him clean shaven and dressed in the fanciest most expensive custom suits. Not only did he now have facial hair, he was dressed very casually in a red hoodie and black joggers that were covered in colorful paint splatters. Rey watched as he carefully set the tray down on the coffee table in front of her.   
  
"Hi," Rey said, eyes still wide with shock.  
  
Ben smiled which revealed dimples she didn't know he had. "Hi. I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I brought everything. Hot chocolate, spiced apple cider, coffee... It's black, but I have sugar and creamer. I've got a Keurig too and there's an assortment of tea flavors. Or if none of that sounds good, I've got bottled water and different kinds of soda."  
  
“I –“ Rey was finding it hard to form a sentence.  
  
What the hell was wrong with her? This wasn’t the first time she’d encountered a celebrity let alone the subject of an article she was writing. But something about this felt different from all those other times.  
  
“Sorry,” Ben laughed nervously. Why was he nervous? “You’ve clearly been through a lot and the last thing you need is for me to talk your ear off."  
  
"What?" Rey asked, confused.  
  
Ben pointed at her tennis shoes which were poking out from underneath the blanket and layers of the dress. "I just...I assumed since you're wearing a wedding dress with running shoes that -"  
  
"Oh! Right I...I actually forgot I had this on."  
  
"Really?" Ben frowned. "You forgot you had on a wedding dress?"  
  
"Well it's...I was just...so cold."  
  
Ben nodded, as he sat down in an armchair. Chewie immediately ran over to lay his head on Ben's thigh. "Runaway bride?"  
  
Rey shook her head trying to think of a better excuse, but couldn't. Being in his presence was derailing her train of thought. “No, it's more like…runaway _almost_ bride.”  
  
“What do you mean by 'almost'?”  
  
“I was at a fitting and then just…drove without really knowing where I was going.”  
  
“Cold feet?”   
  
“Yeah," Rey said as she remembered her journey through the snow to get here. "Very, _very_ cold.”  
  
“When's the wedding?”  
  
Rey quickly recalled the date of Rose's upcoming ceremony. “January third. In Canto Bight.”  
  
Ben nodded thoughtfully and stared at the fire. "I was engaged once."  
  
"Was?" Rey prodded, trying not to sound too interested.  
  
If she couldn't be the first to break the news on which member of the Organa-Solo family was getting engaged, then maybe she could find a different story that would be just as good if not better.  
  
"Yes. But I ended it because she was not what she appeared to be," Ben said, while he scratched Chewie behind the ears. Rey said nothing hoping he would continue, but instead he sighed and looked back over at her apologetically. "Sorry. I shouldn't be talking about that. I haven't spoken to anyone about it in years."  
  
"I've been told I'm a good listener," Rey said as she sat up and grabbed the mug of hot chocolate. "Thank you for this by the way. And for rescuing me from the cold."  
  
"You're welcome. Although...I can't take full credit. I was pai - in the other room and if Chewie hadn't started barking, I would've never known you were out there."  
  
"Well then thank you Chewie," Rey grinned at the dog who wagged his tail in response.   
  
She took another sip of hot chocolate and tried to keep herself from staring at Ben. But she could feel his gaze on her and wondered if he could see right through her. Did he know who she was and what she was here for? That she was only here for a story.   
  
"It's been five years since I broke off the engagement," Ben said, surprising himself by how open he felt like being with this perfect and complete stranger.  
  
"Are you over her?"  
  
Ben laughed drily. "To be honest...I don't know that I was ever really in love with her. Its just what people expected of me. They expected a lot of me. And proposing to the only girl I ever dated was one of those expectations."  
  
Rey frowned at this new little bit of information. The tabloids painted Ben as some kind of womanizing playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne type. He was constantly being photographed with a different girl at every event and club the paparazzi would manage to stalk him to. Bazine was always painted in a good light as the besotted girlfriend who stayed by her unfaithful partner's side.   
  
"I actually proposed to her with my grandmother's ring," Ben broke into her thoughts. "It's a priceless family heirloom that means a lot to my family. Especially to my mom. But she took one look at it and said it wasn't what she wanted. She actually accused me of being cheap and not really being in love with her."  
  
"Why would you want to marry someone like that?" Rey said before she could stop herself.  
  
Ben shrugged as he sat back in the armchair. "At that point in my life I was just too eager to please everyone. I let them think what they wanted to and acted like the person they assumed I was. And she was the only girl who ever gave me a chance."  
  
Rey couldn't believe the absolute goldmine of information Ben was freely giving to her. He stood and walked over to the window, watching the snow which was still falling heavily.   
  
"The snowstorm's only going to get worse the later it gets so I guess you're stuck here overnight," he said. "I'm guessing your car broke down not far from here?"  
  
Rey nodded. "Just a couple miles up the road. I saw the light on outside and followed it."  
  
Ben smiled warmly making her heart skip a beat. "I'm glad you did. I'm going to find something for you to change into because I'm sure you don't want to wear that dress to sleep in. Thanks to my mom, there's a guest room that's fully stocked with fresh towels and unused toiletries. It's down the hall last door on the right. I'm also assuming you didn't bring any luggage? Last minute decision and all."   
  
Rey shook her head.   
  
"I understand," Ben nodded. "Tomorrow, I'll take a look at your car and we can call a tow truck if we need to. I know a good mechanic in town too."  
  
"Thank you. For everything."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
After a few beats of silence in which they looked everywhere except at each other, Ben cleared his throat and turned to walk down the hall but paused. "Sorry I didn't ask sooner but...what's your name?"  
  
"It's Rey...becca! Rebecca. Tico," Rey said before she could stop herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rebecca Tico," he smiled, stepping towards her with his hand out which completely engulfed hers. "I'm Ben."  
  
"Just Ben?" Rey asked with a small smile.  
  
She wondered if he would also make up a last name, but he only nodded. "Yeah. Just Ben."  
  
Then he gave her hand a squeeze before disappearing down the hall. Rey did a little dance in her seat and her mind was flooded with even more questions. Was this small cabin really his family's Naboo vacation home? The Organa-Solos were known for having endless amounts of money, so why wouldn't they have something larger? Tallie said the entire family was here but Rey hadn't even seen or heard anyone else. So where were they? Then there was the matter of Bazine's oversized ring that had been the focus in every article about her engagement to Ben. That it wasn't the ring he proposed to her with. And by the sounds of it, the engagement wasn't even something he wanted. He also said Bazine was the only girl he's ever dated, so what about all those other girls he'd been linked with?  
  
Rey was determined to find out all the answers to her questions and possibly even more. The payout for the stories all this information would bring could make working for creepy Unkar more bearable. Rey was no longer worried that her co worker or other tabloid reporters had made it to Naboo before her. None of them were in a cabin alone with Ben Solo himself like she was.   
  
She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Ben had emerged from the hallway holding a buffalo plaid shirt and some black pajama pants. He watched her for a moment and smiled to himself. She looked like she belonged there on his couch wrapped up in his favorite blanket. Loose strands of her soft brown hair were falling out of a messy bun and framed her face. Her hazel eyes sparkled in the firelight.  
  
Whenever she even so much as breathed in Ben's direction, his heart skipped a beat. No one - not even Bazine - had ever made him feel like this. He hoped that her cool indifference to seeing him meant she really had no clue who he actually was or who his family was. For once in his life, he wanted to feel like someone other than Han and Leia's moody son. He wanted to be free to be his own person. That's why he'd disappeared for so many years. To leave behind what was expected of him in order to chase the life he truly wanted. Finally, he cleared his throat and Rey looked over at him.   
  
"This is the latest in lady lumberjack couture," he said, holding up his findings.   
  
"Oh my god, you did not," Rey laughed as she took them from him.  
  
"I'm afraid I did and I regret it," Ben chuckled. "Sorry I'm so awkward. I don't get many visitors out here."  
  
"Do you live here year round?" Rey prodded, thinking maybe this was where he'd been hiding for the past five years.  
  
Ben shook his head. "I come here for the holidays, but usually I'm..." He stopped himself. He'd already told Rebecca, this perfect beautiful stranger more than he'd ever told anyone who wasn't family. "I'm...around. I travel a lot. Backpacking and camping."  
  
Rey was genuinely surprised by this revelation. "Really? Like you pitch a tent and live off the land?"

"Yeah no electricity, running water or plumbing. Just me and the great outdoors."  
  
"Do you travel alone?"  
  
"Sometimes, I have friends come with me, but mostly I like to be by myself."  
  
"That sounds really nice. I'm a little envious of you."  
  
"Really? What do you do for a living?" Ben asked, leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
At that, Rey's smile fell. Did she come clean now? Or did she tell him what Rose did for a living? "I...write."  
  
"Books?"  
  
"Sure," Rey said.  
  
"Naboo is a good place for hobbies like writing and...art..."  
  
Rey's eyes drifted over the many paint splatters on his clothes at that last part. Ben seemed nervous again with the way he ran a hand through his hair and started retreating back into the hallway.   
  
"I'm pretty worn out," he said. "So I'm going to turn in for the night. Feel free to watch tv or raid the kitchen."  
  
"Actually, I think I'll head to bed too," said Rey as she stood up and walked towards him, watching how his eyes tracked her every move.   
  
He nodded once then led the way down the short hallway. Rey noticed a door to the left was slightly ajar and paused when she saw what was inside. There was a large unfinished painting of the Organa-Solos including Han who died of a heart attack two years ago. From what Rey could see, it was absolutely stunning and looked like a photograph. She started to walk in the room for a better look when Ben appeared from out of nowhere and closed the door before she could.   
  
"Guest room is down the hall," he said, as though she'd somehow forgotten.  
  
"Right," Rey said disappointed. "My mistake."  
  
Then she walked obediently down the hall with Ben close behind. He made sure she walked into the guest room before he started to close the door.   
  
"Did you paint that?" Rey asked.  
  
He looked at her for a moment before smiling a little. "Good night, Rebecca."  
  
Rey huffed as he shut the door. She had half a mind to sneak back down the hall once she was sure Ben was asleep. Why was he so protective over what was clearly an amazing work of art? Has he really spent all this time backpacking and camping? Or has he been working on his painting skills? Or was it a mixture of all those things?  
  
It was hard to see Ben Solo as a quiet introverted artist who preferred to spend time alone in the wilderness. Up until today, she'd only seen him the way media portrayed him - the stereotypical high school jock turned college frat boy turned playboy billionaire who had a bad relationship with his parents.  
  
After a hot shower, she laid down on the most comfortable bed she'd ever slept in and dreamed about being a princess in an oversized white gown dancing with a brown eyed, dimpled prince. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday *facepalm* sorry for the delay! Time to meet the rest of Ben's family and a surprise guest...

Rey woke up with a content smile on her face. Momentarily, she forgot where she was and who she was with. But the realization dawned on her as she sat up and took in her surroundings. Then she looked down at herself. She was wearing an unfamiliar Buffalo plaid shirt and black pajama pants, both of which swallowed her. Across the room, she saw Rose's wedding dress hanging up in a corner. There were stains and tears all over the massive white silk ballgown and one sleeve was completely ripped off.  
  
"No!" said Rey, as she jumped out of bed to get a closer look. "Nonononono!"   
  
Rose was going to have her head for this. It was a little over two weeks out from the wedding and Rey wasn't sure if the damage could be fixed by then. Not only that, it had been in Rose's family for many generations and had never suffered this much under anyone else's care. Rey looked around for her phone so she could call Rose and come clean, but couldn't find it. Then the panic set in. She'd left her purse and her phone in her car. Before she could fall to the floor a sobbing mess, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Rebecca? Are you awake?" Ben said through the door. "I thought I heard some noises in there."  
  
Rey opened the door and Chewie knocked her to the ground, licking her face while she laughed.  
  
"No Chewie! Off!" Ben reprimanded, pulling the large dog off by the collar. Then he held out a hand to help her up. "Sorry. He's not usually like this. He must really like you."  
  
"Does he not normally like people?"  
  
Ben helped her up and didn't let go of her hand. "Not usually. He sees strangers as a threat. But not you."  
  
"Oh. Well good morning to both of you Chewie and Just Ben," Rey smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and the comfortable warmth radiating from Ben's hand.   
  
"Morning to you, too," Ben smiled. "Snow Bride."  
  
"Snow Bride?" Rey frowned.   
  
"Yeah because the dress and snow," Ben let go of her hand and stepped back. "Too soon?"   
  
"No. Not at all," Rey said.  
  
"Do...should you give him a call?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your fiance. He must be worried."  
  
"Oh yeah him. Uhm...he'll be fine. We got in a fight and he knows I like my space."  
  
"So is that the real reason you ran away then? Last night, you told me you just had cold feet."   
  
Rey nodded. "Yeah. I just...needed to clear my head. And my feet were cold. Figuratively and literally."  
  
"Right," Ben laughed and ran a hand through his hair which Rey noted was what he did when he was nervous. "I hope you don't mind, but I found your car keys and went to check on your car. Battery's completely dead and you were also on empty."  
  
"Of course," Rey sighed. "Just my luck."  
  
"I also took the liberty of bringing your purse and plugged your phone in to charge."  
  
When he said that, Rey started to inwardly panic again. When he got her purse, did he also snoop around? Did he find her ID Card for work? The one that very clearly stated both her real name and occupation? Or maybe he found her gym pass which also very clearly stated her name. Did he go through her wallet and see her driver's license? She wouldn't have blamed him if he did. After all, she was a stranger and someone like him especially needed to be wary of strangers.  
  
She waited for him to say something about it. Wondering when he was going to call her out on her bullshit then kick her off his property to figure out her car troubles on her own. But he didn't seem angry. So he was either waiting for the right moment to strike her down or he genuinely did not know the truth which meant he was overly trusting. And that was both a good and a bad thing. Rey shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"Thank you for doing all that," she said. "I'm sorry to cause all this trouble."  
  
"It's seriously no trouble at all," Ben smiled warmly. Genuinely. He literally had no clue at all. And Rey felt...guilty which wasn't a feeling she was used to. Not in her line of work. "So no need to apologize. You've done nothing wrong."  
  
There was a knock on the front door and Ben gave Rey a look that said he needed her to stay put and stay quiet. She nodded then he left the room. A few seconds later, she heard the door opening.   
  
"Oh good. You're awake," Rey heard an older man chuckle.   
  
Ben sighed. "I've been awake since five, Uncle Luke."  
  
"Painting?"  
  
There was a pause. "Yes. Trying to finish it before Christmas."  
  
"Your mother's going to love it."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
"She would also love it if you actually joined us for breakfast this morning."  
  
"Tell her I can't. I've got other plans."  
  
"You've been using that excuse for the past week, Benjamin Han Solo. She's getting suspicious."  
  
"Please. I just...I need more time."  
  
"Her patience has run out. You and I both know when Leia Organa-Solo's patience runs out, there's no telling what she'll do. Besides, your brother and sister will be here within the hour."  
  
"What? I thought they weren't supposed to be here until next week."  
  
"They both changed their schedules around thanks to your mother. She knows how to get her way. She wanted more time with everyone. Come on, Ben. You know how much this means to her. It's the first big family get together since...you know..."   
  
"It's okay, Luke. It's been two years. Plenty of time to for me to grieve. You can say it."  
  
There were a few beats of silence and when Luke spoke again, he sounded solemn. "Since your father passed away."  
  
Ben sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll be there. I just need a little bit of time to get ready, but I'm not shaving."  
  
Luke chuckled. "Didn't think you would. See you soon."  
  
Rey heard the door open and close before Ben walked down the hall and reappeared in the doorway. "So...I guess my secret's out."  
  
"What secret?" Rey did her best to play dumb.  
  
"About who I really am. Ben Solo. Son of the late Senator Han Solo and Leia Organa-Solo."  
  
"Is that supposed to mean something?"  
  
"Yes. I mean...maybe?" Ben shrugged, as he looked at the ground. "I don't know."  
  
"Solo...Solo...that name does sound vaguely familiar," Rey lied through her teeth.   
  
"Yeah we've always tried our best to stay under the radar, but sometimes...it's hard to."  
  
"That's why you go camping. To get away from it all."  
  
Ben nodded. "Yeah its just...easier to be out of sight and out of mind. Go places I'm not easily recognized. But every now and then, when I need a break from traveling or when my mom summons me...I come back here."  
  
"To the cabin?"  
  
"Yes. Well...the guest cabin."   
  
"Guest cabin," Rey repeated, as it finally dawned on her where they were.   
  
"Yeah. The main house is about three miles up the road."  
  
Rey nodded thoughtfully. "Well it's nice. Cozy. I can see why you like to come here."  
  
"My Uncle Luke is the one who lives here year round. He takes care of the property when we're not here. But whenever I need it, he lets me have my space and privacy."  
  
"I see," said Rey, as she let this new bit of information sink in.   
  
"Are you mad?" Ben asked, unsure.  
  
Rey frowned. " Why would I be mad?"  
  
"I lied about who I was."  
  
"No. You just didn't tell me your last name. Not a big deal."  
  
Ben tentatively stepped closer and kept his eyes locked on hers. "It's just...like I told you last night. Sometimes it's nice to just be...Ben."  
  
"Well, you will always be Just Ben to me," Rey smiled up at him, breath catching in her throat when she realized how close he'd gotten.   
  
She tracked the movement of his eyes when he glanced down at her mouth and Rey wasn't sure what she'd do if he actually leaned in to kiss her. But no. He wouldn't do that. In his mind, she was engaged. Engaged to be married in just a little over two weeks. To a very much non existent fiance. So Rey forced herself to step back, putting distance between them.   
  
"My dress suffered a lot last night during my fall," she cringed, as she looked over at it. "Do you happen to know a good dry cleaner and seamstress that has an open schedule this close to Christmas?"  
  
Ben nodded. "I'm sure my mom could find someone. So why don't we head up to the main house and have breakfast with my crazy family before we see about getting your car and dress fixed?"  
  
Rey smiled. A chance to hang out with the entire family was not something she was going to pass up. "I'd love nothing more."

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

The drive to the main house followed along a narrow, ice and snow covered road. Rey was surprised that Ben's old pick up truck seemed to be doing just fine. Much better than her car had last night.  
  
"This truck belonged to my dad," Ben explained. "I got it when I turned sixteen. I didn't appreciate it back then as much as I do now though. He took real good care of it."  
  
"Apparently," said Rey as she scratched Chewie behind the ears. He had his head on her lap and his tail was softly wagging against Ben's thigh. "So..."  
  
"So...?" Ben glanced over at her with a smile. "You have a question. Just ask."  
  
"That painting I saw last night was yours?"  
  
Ben nodded. "It's a surprise Christmas present for my mom. It will be my first time sharing something I've painted with anyone besides Uncle Luke."  
  
"But why? You have a real talent, Ben," Rey turned to face him. "The world needs to see it."  
  
"It's not what's expected of me."  
  
"What is expected of you?"  
  
"To follow in my father's footsteps. Politics."   
  
"But that's not what you want."  
  
"No. It never has been. But because I'm the oldest child, they just assume that's what I'd do with my life. I've always wanted to be an artist. But everytime I bring it up...no one gets it. Not my brother, not my sister, not even my own mother. Luke is maybe the only person who's beginning to understand. But that's also why I'm presenting my mom with that painting for Christmas. To prove myself."  
  
Rey wasn't sure what else to say. She knew what she _wanted_ to say. That Ben didn't need to hold back or hide who he really was from the world. But she opted to remain silent for the rest of the drive. Soon, the main house came into view through the trees and Rey's eyes widened. She'd only ever seen grainy photographs of the massive structure, since the family was good at keeping it's location secret even from the best investigative reporters. It had all the appearances of a two story ski lodge like the ones in Hoth and Crait, where Rey and Rose vacationed a lot during their summers of high school and college. Ben parked the truck right in front of the stairs that led up to a large set of double doors.   
  
"Here we are," he said. "Vacation home away from home."  
  
Chewie took off through the snow and trees. Rey made to run after him, but Ben grabbed her hand.   
  
"He's got to stretch his legs. He'll be fine," he said, letting go of her hand then leading the way up the stairs to the front doors.  
  
Rey followed after him and stopped as soon as she crossed over the threshold. Her eyes immediately went up to the high vaulted ceiling and the crystal chandelier that looked like it belonged in some fancy opera house. There was a winding staircase to her left and four archways leading to other parts of the house.   
  
"Mom? I'm here!" Ben said loudly, his voice echoing around the large foyer. When they heard nothing, he started walking from archway to archway. "Mom? Luke?"  
  
He eventually disappeared from view and his voice got further and further away. Rey walked over to a large console table that held several family photographs as well as a bowl of Thin Mints. Rey helped herself to one as she leaned down to study the pictures up close. They all included the late Han Solo and featured Ben and his siblings at different stages in life. Rey smiled when she found one picture that must've been from the high school years. Ben was still taller than everyone even back then, but is hair was much shorter and showcased his ears. He seemed unhappy in that particular photo, if his frown was anything to go by. But Rey smiled anyway. He really was cute in any form.   
  
"Hello," said a voice from behind her, causing her to jump. "May I help you with something?"  
  
Rey whirled around and her eyes widened when she saw none other than Ben's mother _THE_ Leia Organa - Solo standing there with a confused look on her face.   
  
"Y - you're...Leia. Leia Organa-Solo," Rey said in complete awe.   
  
Leia was intimidating enough in photos, but even more so in person.   
  
"Yes..." said Leia, walking closer. "Are you dropping something off? Did my brother answer the door then just leave you here alone? How unlike him. Or was the door unlocked?"  
  
"Oh. No, I -"  
  
"Mom," Ben reappeared with a dimpled smile on his face.   
  
"Benjamin!" Leia grinned, as she hugged him closely. She frowned a little and poked at his beard. "I see you still refuse to shave."  
  
"And I don't plan on it anytime soon."  
  
Luke walked in the front door with Chewie following closely behind. "Oh hey. He finally made it! Just in time, too. Some cars have arrived at the front gates which means your sister and brother are here with their respective guests in tow."  
  
"Guests?" Ben frowned.  
  
"Oh that's right! I forgot to tell you," said Leia, looking at Ben apologetically. "I've been so busy planning the Snow Ball, I didn't even think to give you a heads up. Your sister's bringing her boyfriend...I forget his name..."   
  
Ben thought for a moment. "Temmin Wexley?"  
  
Leia clapped her hands together. "Yes! That's the one! Temmin Wexley. His father is a dentist. Sweet guy."  
  
"I thought she hated him."  
  
"So did I!" Leia laughed. "Crazy how things work out huh?"  
  
Rey watched their exchange as she continued eating thin mints. Chewie ran off into another part of the house and Luke peered out the front door with a slight frown on his face.   
  
"Uhm Ben," he said cautiously. "There's something you should know. Poe -"  
  
He was cut off when Ben's younger sister Kaydel walked in the front door with Temmin following closely behind carrying all of their luggage. Ben was looking at Luke curiously.   
  
"Mom!" Kaydel pulled Leia into a tight hug, while Temmin nodded at both Ben and Luke by way of greeting.  
  
Temmin was someone Kaydel had met in college and they had a tumultuous start to their relationship. But now they had weathered all those initial storms and had been dating happily for almost four years. That had Rey wondering if perhaps it was Kaydel who was getting engaged. It would certainly make sense.   
  
"Benny Boo!" Kaydel squealed as she launched herself at Ben. He tried fighting her off as she did her best to mess his hair up. "Oh my god, it's been so long. Look at how hairy you are. You're turning into Sasquatch! Where the hell were you hiding this time? Mustafar? D'Qar? Or that village where those creepy Ewok people live?"   
  
"Nice to see you too Kay," Ben said, ruffling up her hair a bit.   
  
She stuck her tongue out then looked over at Luke. "So Ben...did Luke tell you yet?"  
  
"No, but I was about to when you guys walked in," said Luke.  
  
Ben frowned. "Tell me what?"  
  
Kaydel opened her mouth to speak, but paused when she noticed Rey. "Wait. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh!" said Leia, as though she had forgotten Rey was standing there. "Yes. Uhm...who are you? Luke, did you let her in?"  
  
Luke held his hands up in defense. "Don't blame me. I've never seen her before in my life."  
  
Ben looked like he was going to say something, but Rey decided it was time to take the initiative and just come clean, when -   
  
"Hey hey hey! Guess who's finally here so the party can begin!" Ben's adopted younger brother Poe came through the front door with so much force he nearly hit Luke in the face with the door. "Sup old man? How's it hanging? Actually, don't tell me that. I'll ask Mara about it later." He winked and Luke glowered at him. Then Poe turned to Temmin with arms wide open to give him a hug he clearly did not want. "Always nice to see you Snap Attack. Temmin the Tin Man. And who are these two lovely ladies? Surely not my mother and dear sister." Poe pulled Kaydel and Leia into a tight hug. "God. I missed being around everyone for the holidays." After he let Leia and Kaydel go, Poe walked towards his brother with a hand held out to shake. "Ben."   
  
"Poe."   
  
They shook hands slowly, looking directly in each other's eyes. Poe was almost two feet shorter than Ben, but didn't seem at all intimidated by it. Poe was the most outgoing of the group and didn't mind being in the spotlight despite the rest his family's craving for privacy.   
  
"Listen, Ben," said Poe as he ran a hand through his hair the same way Ben did. But it didn't have the same effect since his hair wasn't as long or wavy as Ben's. "There's uhm...something I need to tell you. I really should've called ahead of time so you wouldn't be surprised, but I got distracted and -"  
  
Ben let out an annoyed sigh. "Just spit it out already, Poe."  
  
The front door opened again and all the air left Ben's lungs. Luke let out a slow whistle. Leia frowned. Poe looked nervously between Ben and the new arrival. Temmin and Kaydel shifted uncomfortably while Rey's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Bazine?" Ben said, his voice breaking a little. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Ben."  
  
Rey _hated_ the way Bazine was even more beautiful in person. No wonder she was in such high demand in the modeling world. She walked over to Ben and pulled him into a tight hug which he did not reciprocate. After a few moments in which no one moved or spoke, Bazine finally pulled away and gave Ben a bright smile. The kind of smile that used to make his heart skip several beats. Poe walked over and gently tugged Bazine away from Ben, putting an arm protectively around her shoulders.   
  
"So...surprise!" Poe said.  
  
"Poe, what is the meaning of this?" Leia asked.   
  
"H - how did...when...wh - what?" Ben stammered.   
  
"Well, while Ben here was off sowing his wild oats or digging for gold or whatever the hell it is he does in the desert, Bazine and I found ourselves in Hoth at the exact same time as fate would have it!" said Poe.  
  
"And as you recall, it has the best trails for skiing and hot springs for relaxing in," Bazine said to Ben as though no one else were there.   
  
Poe gave her a look before continuing. "Anyway...we spent our entire vacation sharing in experiences since we were both there alone. Skiing, snowboarding, drunken karaoke nights and star gazing by the bonfire. It only took a couple days of hanging out for us to realize just how much we have in common. Something I never had the pleasure of doing before when she was dating Ben, since he hogged her for most of their relationship."  
  
Rey noticed the way Ben's hands were clenched into fists at his sides and wondered if she was about to bear witness to a good old celebrity brawl. It wouldn't be the first time and it would certainly be entertaining. She was definitely placing bets on Ben as the winner of that match up.  
  
"How long has this been a thing?" Leia asked motioning between Poe and Bazine.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment as though they were having a silent conversation then Poe cleared his throat. "Officially, about a year now. I asked her to be my girlfriend on Christmas Eve which is right around the corner. Our one year anniversary is coming up! But she had already moved in with me long before that."  
  
It was in that moment that Bazine's eyes shifted from Ben to Rey. She immediately noticed the clothes Rey had on obviously belonged to Ben. While Poe was talking about hiring an interior decorator for their penthouse suite, Bazine had pulled away to point a perfectly manicured finger in Rey's direction.   
  
"Who the hell is she and why is she wearing Ben's clothes?" she was going red in the face as she spoke.   
  
Poe stopped talking and all eyes were on Rey. She briefly considered running away, but had a feeling Bazine would drag her back by the hair kicking and screaming.   
  
"Those are Ben's clothes?" Leia asked, with an amused look in her eyes.   
  
Kaydel laughed. "Who else do you know personally that dresses like Clark Kent from Smallvile willingly?"  
  
"Seriously who the hell is she?" Bazine demanded again and Rey imagined steam pouring out of her ears.  
  
"A lady friend he had over for the night perhaps?" Luke offered with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Seriously Ben? A one night stand? My man! I didn't think you had it in you!" Poe clapped Ben on the back while Bazine continued to scowl at Rey.   
  
"Ben doesn't do one night stands," Bazine spat and eyeballed Rey from head to toe. "And believe me, she's _not_ his type."   
  
Rey had a mind to punch Bazine across her annoyingly perfect face, but thought better of it. No need for a lawsuit. At least not until after she'd secured more than enough information for her article. She was about to tell them all her name. Her _real_ name. Then she planned to go full reporter mode on them after which she'd walk out of their lives forever and back to her real life as a cold hearted gossip columnist. But before she could speak, Ben beat her to it.   
  
"She's not just a one night stand," he said in an irritated tone. Then he walked over, put an arm around her waist and squeezed lightly as if to tell her not to worry and just follow his lead. "Bazine's right. I don't do one night stands. Never have and never plan to."  
  
"Will someone please just tell me who the hell she is already so we can move on with our lives!" Leia threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
"This is Rebecca Tico. And...she's my girlfriend," Ben said, as he tentatively moved his arm from around Rey's waist to hold her hand with their fingers tightly intertwined. Then he gave Poe a smug smile. "Looks like you're not the only one with a surprise this holiday, Poe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. Why the hell am I writing Poe like he's the president of a fraternity? I need him to be overly charismatic and slightly annoying.


End file.
